Hook and Smee's Brightest Tomorrow
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Tinker Bell makes the decision to grant Captain James T. Hook and his lover, Smee, their fondest dream in return for saving her life.  Slashy Smook goodness!


Title: "Hook and Smee's Brightest Tomorrow"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Tinker Bell makes the decision to grant Captain James T. Hook and his lover, Smee, their fondest dream in return for saving her life.  
Warnings: Slash  
Word Count: 1,617  
Challenge: Ficcers' Unite Marvelous Disney challenge for 6-14-10 to write a fic that included the line, "Not everything can be fixed with pixie dust."  
Disclaimer: Captain James T. Hook, Smee, Tinker Bell, Never Neverland, the crocodile, the Jolly Roger, and Peter Pan are & TM Disney and any other possible respective owners, none of which is the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"I'm sorry, James," Tinker Bell lamented with a shake of her head, "but there's nothing I can do."

James shook his hook threateningly at the small Fairy. "You could heal it if you really wanted!" He sneered down at her. "Need I remind you, Miss Bell, that you owe us? We saved your life!"

Tinker Bell's wings fluttered indignantly as she began to grow angry. "I want to help you, Captain Hook - "

"Captain Hook again, is it?" The Pirate glowered.

"It is as long as you thrust that thing at me like that," she retorted. Then, after a moment's hesitation on both sides, she sighed. "Look, James, I really do want to help you, but I will not hurt Peter and I can not heal you. I'm really sorry, but not everything can be fixed with pixie dust. If I could have, I would have healed you a long time ago. You don't deserve what he's done to you."

James sighed and looked away into the dark horizon. The water was lit by only the light of the moon now, and it shimmered before the Pirate Captain's eyes. "All I've wanted to do for centuries now," he whispered, his good hand tightening its grip on the railing and his voice sounding choked, "is love Smee in peace, but he won't leave us alone!"

His mustache bristled, then jerked as he fought against the tears that swelled in his heart. He hit his ship in anger. "Now, because of that cursed boi, I can't even wear my wedding ring!"

Tinker Bell stared at him in surprise. She knew he was seeing more than the ocean shimmering before his eyes but did not call him on his tears. The man deserved much more respect than he got, thanks to Pan, and she knew what little he still managed to gather to him would fall apart if he realized that she was aware of his tears. "You and Smee are married?"

"Not yet," James admitted, his mustache twitching as he sniffled, "but that's the first order of business we're to conduct the moment we escape this horrid Never Neverland!"

Tink made a face of determined concentration, then wriggled her nose. "Well, I can't fix your hand," she said, her tinny hands perching on her tiny yet curvaceous hips, "but I'll tell you what I can do. I can give you the power to get out of here."

For a moment, James just stared at Tinker Bell in shock. Not even his mustache dared to twitch as he wondered if he'd heard her right and prayed silently to any God who might still care to help an old Pirate down on his luck that he had heard her say that she could give him the ability to get out of Never Neverland for good. "Wh-What?" he whispered at last.

"I can give you the keys to your freedom."

"H-How?" James dared not believe his luck, but the flow of his tears had ebbed now and his heart thundered in his ears as he dared, for the first time in centuries, to hope that he and his beloved Smee might actually escape this horrible Hell that they'd been forced to call their home for hundreds of years.

Not a day or night had gone by that James had not schemed and plotted their escape nor that he and Smee had not talked of all the things they were going to do when they were free at last. They were going to get married and dance every day in each other's loving arms. They were going to see the world together and then settle down on a farm somewhere in London's countryside, raise daffodils because James preferred their quiet beauty to the boastful roses, and maybe get a cat.

They were going to live out the rest of their lives together in love and harmony - if only they could find a way to escape the dreaded boi who'd cut off his hand and fed it to the crocodile who never stopped chasing him, the bloody boi who'd done his very best to destroy them and their love at every turn, and who had nearly killed his sweet, darling love even more times than he'd almost ran James through himself . . . James' eyes darkened. Red began to fill his face, and his mustache twitched in anger.

"But," Tink added, seeing the avenging glow begin to take over James and her wings fluttering nervously, "if I do this, you must leave right away and never return."

James' mustache twitched. He rubbed it and shook his head slightly as he tried to calm his rightful anger. He stroked his fingers down his long chin as he gazed intently into Tinker Bell's eyes. "But we can go home?"

"Yes."

"Together?"

"I'd never separate you two. Only Peter would ever deign to be that cruel and heartless."

"Please," James spoke without any further hesitation. He gazed directly into her eyes, and Tink saw that the years fighting Pan had taken their toll on his soul as well as they had on her own. "Please free us." His mustache trembled.

She smiled. "Go get your husband-to-be, James, and live happily together. Never let your love dim." She took off flying then, zipping along the old, creaking Pirate ship at a speed even faster than light and throwing her magic pixie dust on its every inch and all that it contained.

"THANK YOU!" James cried as he raced into his cabin to fetch Smee, who, exhausted from the trying day they'd had, had retired hours earlier. James had gone with him at the time but had lain awake, smoking and contemplating their future, as Smee had fallen asleep. Slumber had evaded James' worried mind as it so often did, and so he had slipped from their bed while his love snored and tip-toed out onto the deck.

Tinker Bell's visit had caught him by surprise, but he'd not failed to remind the Fairy, who'd come out to the ocean because she was mad at Pan's never-ending idiocy and cruelty, that she owed them for rescuing her from becoming a meal for the dinosaur fish that Pan had angered a few weeks previous. Like the lady she was, Tinker Bell had not even tried to evade her debt but had come to pay it. James' mind and heart were still spinning from the shock of her choice of payment as he impatiently shook Smee awake.

Smee rolled, squirmed, and twisted around in the bed as he giggled hysterically and swatted at James' right hand. "STOP!" he gasped between giggles. "THAT TICKLES, JAMIE!"

James' mustache tremored with the intensity of his excitement as he exclaimed, "COME ON, SMEE! WAKE UP! GET UP! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED, LOVE!"

"Huh? What? HOW?" Smee gazed up at James from wide, shocked eyes whose beauty never ceased to steal Hook's breath away.

"Tinker Bell's setting us free!" James exclaimed joyously, his whole face bursting with his happiness to the point that his mustache seemed about to leap off of his face and do a dance all its own out of gladness for the first time since they'd lost their course and sailed into Never Neverland.

When Smee just continued to stare at his beloved James in shocked disbelief, the great Pirate Captain pulled his soul mate into his arms and lifted him from the bed. "Come! You'll see!" He ran back out to the deck, holding Smee tightly, but with love, in his arms.

Smee gasped the moment they exited their cabin for the whole Jolly Roger seemed alive with glitter, the sails looked fuller than they ever had before, and the moon shone so close that he would swear that he could have reached out and touched her surface. "C-Captain?"

"No more Captain, Smee," James soothed. "Never again must you call me your Captain, but I am overjoyed and honored to be your love and, soon, your husband!" He twirled him through the air before bringing him down so that he could reach his lips.

He kissed him with all the love and passion he'd always only feel for him alone and continued to kiss him until Smee was forced to gasp for air. Then he danced him around their ship with one last yell to Tinker Bell that his love and all their crew members echoed. "THANK YOU, TINKER BELL!"

James pulled Smee even closer, and they both trembled in each other's arms as they saw the brightest star of Never Neverland pass by their flying ship. "James," Smee squeaked, "was that . . . "

"Yes, my love; yes, it was! We're free, and I love you, Smee! I've always loved you, and I will always love you only, my darling!" He squeezed him tightly in his pure happiness. "We're finally going to get married!"

"I love you too, James!" Smee gazed up at him, his love and adoration clear upon his face. "But where are you going to wear your ring?" he wondered aloud. "I'm so sorry Tinker Bell didn't heal you, sweetheart!"

"I'm not! It's only my hand, Smee; she's healed our souls, our lives, and our whole world! She's freed us! I'll wear it on my left hand! Heck, I'll wear it on my hook! It doesn't matter! We're free, we're in love, and the whole world is our oyster! I'm finally going to get to wed you, my dearest!"

"Yes!" Smee cried joyously just before James started kissing him again then, covering his mouth with one scorching-hot, passion-filled kiss after another. Together they kissed, danced, and loved their way into the brightest tomorrow they had ever known and through a future wherein they only knew, from then on, love, happiness, passion, and pure bliss.

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site called Ficcers Unite. At Ficcers Unite, we welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all; hope to begin a Marvel/Disney RPG soon; and plan on issuing challenges every day of the week! This is a fic that has been produced by the Monday Disney/Marvel challenge and Wednesday Magnificent Seven challenge. Come on over and check us out at today!

For years I have searched for an active Disney community that welcomed all Disney's fans. Disney_Uberland is such a place! Members make up five teams: Team Stitch (of which I am honored to be a part of) for all heroes and adorable characters; Team Sharpay for all live action Disneys; Team Ariel for all Disney Princesses; Team Scar for all Disney villains; and Team Wall-e for all Pixars. Members compete in all kinds of different contest, including, but in no means limited to, fan fictions, icons, lists, fan mixes, recruitments, and honors, to see who can reach 5,000 points first. The first winners were Team Scar, and though we tip our hats to them, we, Team Stitch, hope to be the next winners - and we hope that you will join us, regardless of whether it be as a team member or a fellow community member! Please do come by and join us; we promise you'll have fun!

Please also remember to mention that I - OrliDepp and a member of Team Stitch - invited you as my team will garner points for your recruitment.

The best I can post of the URL is _uberland but remember to replace the DOTs with . and the SLASH with / . Hope to see you there! Happy Disney Dreaming!


End file.
